


Your Obedient Sentinel

by ghostchibi



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur is renamed Arctura in this fic, Blow Jobs, Community: falloutkinkmeme, F/F, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, post-Brotherhood ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel Natalia Wong gets Arctura Maxson to, in her own words, “relax a little for once, goddammit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Obedient Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from the Fallout Kink Meme [here](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=19352931#t19352931)
> 
> OP posted a Maxson/Any prompt and then later suggested using f!Maxson for the possibility of filling the prompt with f/f. I will gladly take any opportunity for trans headcanons, as you all know.
> 
> Note: Maxson is a non-op trans woman in this fic. Her genitalia is referred to as a penis, and while it's not done in a manner that causes dysphoria or is intended to be transphobic as far as the story itself is concerned, I know that might be dysphoria-inducing in trans people to see it described as such. You might want to skip this one if that's the case.

“Here comes the Elder,” Natalia says with a smile, arms crossed as she watches Maxson disembark from the vertibird. One gloved hand grips the side of the door, and thick boots scuff across the metal floor as the Elder steps out. She’s not a tall figure by any means, hardly a few inches taller than Natalia, but she’s imposing enough to make a few of the Initiates freeze up.  
  
Actually, this might be the first time a few of them have even seen the Elder; the Brotherhood had found a few recruits while Maxson had been gone. Natalia can’t blame them for being anxious and awed. Maxson scans the hangar, noting some of the new faces saluting her, and nods to them.  
  
“Elder Maxson, ma’am,” Natalia speaks up. She’s the perfect figure of an obedient soldier, her arm now held in a salute across her chest, her other arm behind her back, posture straight, head held high. God knows though that “obedient” is the last thing Natalia is in terms of being a soldier. She’s fought with Maxson over who knows how many issues ever since she was a Knight and felt like she could at least speak her mind about orders. And now, as a Sentinel? That sentiment has increased tenfold.  
  
Maxson looks at her, and smiles.  
  
“Sentinel Wong,” she replies, her voice a rumble that seems to cut right through the air. “I trust that everything is just as it was when I left?”  
  
“With the addition of a few new Initiates, although otherwise you’ll find that the Prydwen is the same as ever.”  
  
Maxson motions for Natalia to follow, turning on her heel to walk presumably back to her office. They walk in silence the way there, as usual, and Maxson greets a few Squires happy to see her back before ushering Natalia into her office.  
  
“How many Initiates?”  
  
The questions already begin. Natalia shakes her head.  
  
“Five. You saw three of them. The other two are out on a recon mission with Paladin Dartmouth.”  
  
“I see. Your opinion on them?”  
  
“Full of potential, I would say. Wastelanders, all five of them, all of them ready to help the Commonwealth and change their lives for the better, or so were the reasons they gave for wanting to join.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
Natalia notices that Maxson is a little gentler with her right shoulder than usual. Immediately her Sentinel persona drops, and she takes a few steps forward.  
  
“Arctura, do you need to see Cade?” she asks. All of the official nuance from her voice is gone.  
  
“I’m fine. Nothing a night of rest won’t fix. And is that any way to address your Elder, Sentinel?”  
  
“No, it’s not, but I’m not talking to you as my Elder.”  
  
Natalia walks around the desk to place her hands on Arctura’s shoulders. She flinches slightly at the contact on her right shoulder, and when Natalia pulls her hand back she stares at Arctura.  
  
“I know you better than to believe that you actually will get a proper night’s rest. If you won’t go to Cade, at least let me see?”  
  
Arctura glares at Natalia, but huffs and shrugs off her coat regardless, letting it hang over the back of her chair. The zipper on her flight suit is next, and then she pulls her shoulder free of the sleeve.  
  
“Right, that’s _absolutely_ fine. Jesus Christ, Arctura, what did you do?”  
  
The blotchy bruise spreads across Arctura’s shoulder and halfway down her upper arm. It’s healing, the bruise showing more yellow and a slight green tint, but it’s still new enough that this definitely happened while Arctura was away.

“Someone knew well enough that my coat is armored to prevent knife blows, so they attempted to compensate by stabbing with as much force as they could muster. When that failed, they used the blunt end to try to knock me out,” Arctura says, looking much too nonchalant for someone admitting to surviving an assassination attempt. Natalia stares.  
  
“Someone tried to kill you at the Citadel?” she asks, eyes wide. Her brows are making a valiant attempt to escape into her hairline. “ _Arctura-_ ”  
  
“I’m fine,” she reassures, bringing both hands up to clasp Natalia’s in hers. “Like I said, everything is okay. There was a synth infiltrator, apparently still operating on the commands of the Institute despite it being destroyed.”  
  
“Which means there are other places that they’re operating from. We both know the old CIT building wasn’t the only place they would be at.”  
  
“I’m aware. I’m not so naïve to believe that we’ve completely destroyed the Institute. But we did deliver a significant blow to them, thanks to you.”  
  
“Don’t try to butter me up so I’ll forget that you got hurt,” Natalia shoots back, frowning. “Christ, Arctura. Remember how I said you needed better security?”  
  
“You know that I couldn’t take you with me. The Commonwealth chapter needs someone to lead it whenever I take leave.”  
  
“You have that little faith in your soldiers?”  
  
Now it’s Arctura’s turn to frown.  
  
“You know that’s not what I mean.”  
  
A knock at the door interrupts them. Arctura hastily re-zips her uniform and Natalia practically dashes to get a respectable distance away.  
  
“Come in!” Arctura calls, and a harried-looking scribe pokes her head in.  
  
“Ah, I apologize for interrupting, ma’am,” she says. “But Captain Cade is demanding that you come see him for a physical. He said that you’ve put it off for too long.”  
  
The Elder grumbles and rubs her forehead. Natalia tries to suppress the grin that threatens to show itself on her face.  
  
“Tell him that I’ll see him tomorrow for sure,” Maxson sighs. The scribe nods, satisfied with the answer, and dashes off to inform Cade.  
  
“You know, if you’d gone before you left, he wouldn’t have a reason to yell at you,” Natalia points out. Arctura waves her hand dismissively.  
  
“Not now, Natashinka.”  
  
Natalia raises an eyebrow at the nickname; she hasn’t a single drop of any Slavic blood in her, but Arctura always calls her by nicknames as dictated by pre-War Russian naming conventions. Natalia, Natasha, Nata, Natashinka; it’s all the same, really, and it doesn’t actually matter to Natalia what she’s called, although “Natashinka” is one of the more affectionate ones of the list. Exactly why Arctura knows about pre-War Russian naming conventions is one of those mysteries that Natalia hasn’t quite gotten to the bottom to yet, or why Arctura insists on using “Natashinka” for her when Natalia isn’t even Russian. It’s just her name that is. But if she's being honest, she does want to be Arctura's Natashinka.  
  
She returns to Arctura’s side, maneuvering her around so that her lower back bumps into her desk. There’s a questioning look on Arctura’s face that’s immediately replaced by a bright red blush when Natalia’s fingers start to play with the zipper on Arctura’s flight suit.  
  
“ _Natalia._ ”  
  
“That’s my name,” she replies, slowly pulling down the zipper. She stops when it opens down to Arctura’s navel, eyes glancing up for permission.  
  
“On your knees, soldier,” Arctura orders, and that’s all the confirmation Natalia needs. She grins and mutters a quick “yes ma’am,” dropping to her knees and unzipping the suit all the way. Arctura shrugs out of the sleeves and pushes her uniform off of her hips, letting it catch around her knees as Natalia’s hands splay against thick thighs.  
  
“I missed you a lot,” Natalia breathes, nuzzling against the growing bulge in Arctura’s underwear. “It’s too quiet without someone around to yell at me for being insubordinate.”

“Sentinels operate outside of the normal jurisdiction of the Brotherhood’s chain of command,” Arctura reminds her, one hand sliding to the back of Natalia’s head. “I don’t yell at you for being insubordinate.”  
  
“Then what do you yell at me for?”  
  
“Being reckless.”  
  
“Pot calling the kettle, much?”  
  
Arctura frowns. Natalia’s eyes dart up momentarily as if to declare this argument won in her favor as she pulls down Arctura’s underwear just enough to free her cock. Natalia immediately ducks her head and flicks her tongue against the tip, before mouthing along the thickness of Arctura’s length.  
  
“Did you miss me too?” Natalia asks, trailing her tongue along the underside. She’s rewarded with a soft groan and a tightening of fingers in her hair. “I hope you did. Did you think about me while you were gone?”  
  
“Nata?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Be quiet.”  
  
Natalia smiles; the order isn’t really as much about getting her to stop talking as much as it is for her to start doing something else. She flicks her tongue against the tip of Arctura’s cock before taking the head in her mouth. The hand at the back of her head strengthens its grip on Natalia’s hair, not pushing but rather a need for Arctura to keep herself grounded. Her other hand has already moved to grip the edge of the desk behind her. An uncertain look crosses her face, until Natalia glances up and _winks_.  
  
“You’re terrible,” Arctura breathes, and slowly shifts her hips forward.  
  
It’s only a shallow thrust, and Natalia slides her hands up to Arctura’s hips to urge her on. The encouragement works, the grip on Natalia’s hair tightening and pulling her forward. She moans softly at the drag of Arctura’s cock against her tongue and the deeper press into her mouth, not enough to swallow around the head just yet. Another thrust, deeper this time, and Natalia presses forward to take all of Arctura in her mouth. She’s getting impatient. She wants to, so badly, wants to have Arctura’s hips rolling under her hands, the fingers tangled in her hair dragging her forward, dragging her down, holding her still. Wants to see Arctura lose her careful composure. Wants to see Arctura do _more_ than lose her careful composure.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
There it is.  
  
Arctura’s head tips back as Natalia swallows around her cock, hips pressing forward involuntarily. Natalia lets Arctura thrust into her mouth a few times, listening to the gasping breaths and taking a deep satisfaction in knowing that she’s the one who can make the prim and proper Elder come apart. The hand in her hair doesn’t ease up on its grip, but doesn’t direct her as Natalia pulls back and returns to lapping at the tip. She strokes Arctura’s cock with one hand, the other still splayed against a solid hip, drinking in every moan and the dribble of precum smearing across her tongue.  
  
She stops when her head is pulled forward, a shiver of eager desire rolling through her as Arctura drags her close enough so that her nose brushes the thick hair at Arctura’s groin. Natalia can’t do much other than moan to express herself right now, but it’s enough. It’s enough to light the spark in Arctura’s eyes, enough to make the younger woman thrust harder again, biting back gasps and smothering the groans in her chest. She watches Natalia through half-lidded eyes, and those gorgeous blue eyes squeeze closed as Natalia swallows around Arctura’s cock.  
  
“Natalia,” Arctura breathes, moving her free hand from bracing herself against the desk to Natalia’s hand gripping her hip. She squeezes it and grits her teeth, hips shaking as she spills down Natalia’s throat; Natalia lets out a soft whimper and swallows again, Arctura groaning at the sensation until Natalia pulls back and lets Arctura’s cock slide from her lips.

“You can thank me later,” Natalia whispers with a grin, rubbing the back of her hand against her mouth to wipe away the mess of saliva and standing up to press a kiss to Arctura’s lips. She ends up leaning over slightly, hands bracing on the desk on either side of Arctura’s frame. Despite being boxed in and still half-dazed from her orgasm, Arctura has enough clarity of mind to pull Natalia flush against her and catch her lover’s lower lip between her teeth. One leg angles up to grind her thigh between Natalia’s, and Natalia wonders if “later” is going to end up turning into “right now” before she’s suddenly released.  
  
Arctura pushes Natalia back gently, then bends down to pull her clothes back on; Natalia watches with confusion as she readjusts her flight suit and picks her coat up off of the back of the chair where it had been deposited earlier.  
  
“You did say later, did you not?” Arctura asks. “I believe I will see you later then, Sentinel.”  
  
And then she steps away, giving Natalia space to leave the office. Natalia blinks, takes a moment to recompose herself, and starts off toward the door.  
  
“Ah, one moment.”  
  
She turns and is met with Arctura mere inches away from her face. She swipes at the corner of Natalia’s mouth with her tongue, one hand curling at the back of Natalia’s neck, before just as suddenly Arctura pulls away.  
  
“You missed a spot.”  
  
Natalia rolls her eyes and lets out a snort of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up when the next scene finishes posting on the FKM. New tags will also be added once the next chapter goes up.


End file.
